


What is love?

by snfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfics/pseuds/snfics
Summary: Miya Atsumu never once thought about love or why people yearn for it. Then appear Hinata Shouyou, little guy who could change his whole world.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 28





	What is love?

Miya Atsumu never once, in his 17 years, thought about love or what it actually is.

He was born with a twin – one who would do anything together, go along with whatever he says, yet fight over little silly things with him.

He thinks that kind of bond is something they called it love.

Good news that, yes, it is.

But bad news, because it also is not.

Whatsoever, Atsumu doesn’t care.

Having Osamu by his side is enough. He knows his twin will always be there for him. Though they’re kind of having a love-hate relationship, but, still, there’s love in that hate so Atsumu thinks it’s fine.

Plus, he also has volleyball, and his team.

They’re nice and he loves them. Just as much as he loves volleyball and Osamu.

What else would he need more in his life?

Nothing, he thinks.

Or _used to_ think.

Because, well, it was a different kind of love after all.

He just came to realize when he met this little guy – Hinata Shouyou.

_"One day, I'm gonna set for you.’_

God only knows why he said that right after their very first match.

But he just _needed_ to say it, he _must_ say it.

And he _meant_ it.

Thanks for whatever lucks he has in his life, Hinata really comes to him years after that.

Setting for Shouyou feels as great as he could imagine.

But getting to know him feels better.

And being together feels best.

Waking up to the little head on his chest, cuddling each other under the same warm blanket.

Bathroom with pairs of toothbrushes.

Two plates, two cups.

Two sets of breakfast and dinner.

Driving with never empty passenger seat.

Conversation about volleyball, weather, and future.

Never knew he’d be needing this in his life.

But, well, Miya Atsumu, in his 27 years, think he found what love is.


End file.
